


Wrapping and Ribbons

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Classic Mistletoe Shenanigans(TM), Gen, Gift Giving, but with a twist! so maybe it isn't so classic, crimmis time babey!!, im not gonna tag the ships but there are hints of leokasa and izuleo in this...heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Knights decides to have a Christmas gathering over at Ritsu's house. What follows is..better than Izumi expected.[For the Enstars Secret Santa 2020!]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wrapping and Ribbons

Although it was chilly outside, Izumi remained stationary on the doorstep, hands digging into the present he was holding. 

He should probably go in. It’s not like this was his first time at the Sakuma residence anyway, so it’s not _nerves._ Not nerves for the location, at the very least.

Looking down once more at the present in his hands, a frown tugged on his lips. What the hell was he getting wound up for? Sure, it was only the second time they had organised something like this, but it wasn’t as if they were _strangers_ to him. Nose resolutely buried in the layers of his scarf, Izumi pushed open the door and entered.

The first thing that hit him was the _warmth._ It was a welcome change, and he could already feel himself warming up again. _(Sure, he’d only been out in the elements for a moment because he’d driven here, but still- cold weather was cold weather.)_

The second thing was that someone was right up in his face, and he would’ve backed up a couple steps if it wasn’t for the biting chill just behind him.. 

He blinked rapidly, eyes refocusing on the person in front of him, quickly registering it as Leo, with the rest of the details following after. 

To start with, the headband he was wearing looked _ridiculous._ There was a wire sprouting from the center of it, and dangling at the end-- _was that mistletoe?_ Izumi eyed it, unamused. Leo only grinned back at him.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Sena!” A glance over Leo’s shoulder gives him a clear view of the remaining three members of Knights, very clearly ignoring his plight. His eyes narrowed. _Traitors._

“So, what’re you waiting for?” Leo continues, “Give me a kiss! It’s tradition, you know~.”

Once again from behind the redhead, he could hear someone let out a surprised laugh, alongside a choke. Not that he was paying it any mind, since they obviously weren’t going to intervene. 

“.. _Haaah?_ ”

“Wahaha! Don’t give me that look, Senaa! Rules are rules! Don’t tell me you’re backing down?” The redhead teased. “Even Suo went along with it!” 

He glances behind again to get a better view of Tsukasa, whose face was still red even after however long it’d been since that had actually happened. A smirk finds its way onto his face, and he waltzes over to their youngest member instead, ignoring Leo’s squawk of indignance.

“So Kasa-kun got roped into this too?” A pause, before he snorts. “..What am I saying, of cou~rse he did. Hopefully Ou-sama didn’t end up stealing your first kiss, but I doubt you’d mind if that ended up being the case.” 

Tsukasa’s face only continues to redden further, and Izumi is about to continue teasing him before he catches Arashi’s disapproving pout. 

With a sigh, he lets up, but his gaze very clearly communicates an aura of ‘I’ll be holding this over you later’. At least, he hopes it does. 

“Fi~ne. Come here.” With a click of his tongue and a roll of his eyes, Izumi walks back over to Leo and hooks a hand behind his neck, relishing the way the other’s eyes widen in surprise. Had he _really_ not expected Izumi to agree?

He leaned in, giving Leo a kiss that was probably gentler than _either_ of them expected. More tender, too. A little _too_ tender in fact, as Izumi once again became aware of their audience of three. 

An impressed whistle comes from who he can only assume is Arashi, and the momentary tenderness in his expression quickly fades back into annoyance. 

“Fufu, for someone who talked so big earlier, you seem awfully-”

Izumi shoots a glare in Arashi’s direction, which thankfully gets her to change the topic.

“-Enthusiastic. But with those festivities out of the way, let’s get to the gift giving! I’m glad we made it a gift exchange this year.” Arashi puts a hand to her cheek, sighing in relief. “It’s always easier to get a good gift for _one_ person as opposed to multiple, don’t you think?” 

Ritsu nods in agreement. At least, Izumi _assumes_ it’s agreement. Squinting harder, he’s starting to think that the other was just beginning to fall asleep again. 

“Speaking of presents; I’ll go first, oka~y? I never got to put this down,” He waves the present that had been in his hands this whole time, “Thanks to _someone_.”

Sitting down on the couch next to Ritsu, Izumi hands off the meticulously wrapped present, placing it in the other boy’s lap expectantly. He gets a sleepy blink for his troubles, but Ritsu _does_ seem to be a bit more awake as he begins to unwrap it.

Izumi watches intently for his reaction, and it pays off. Most would see the widening of Ritsu’s eyes as an underwhelming reaction, but Izumi had stuck around long enough to know that it means the other is genuinely surprised. 

The blanket is of impeccable make; Izumi had made sure of it. It’s soft to the touch, something that Ritsu can probably notice as soon as he had taken it out of the wrapping. The other boy's expression warms a little further.

“Secchan...I’ll be sure to use it often. I didn’t realise you’d be encouraging my napping, though~?” Izumi huffs, reaching over to pinch Ritsu on the cheek. As _if._ The other boy shouldn’t think that this was an incentive to start just napping in Izumi’s presence. 

“Aah...Now I really don’t want to bother giving my present.” Ritsu groans, hands kneading into the blanket slightly, but his grip eventually loosens as he stands up, walking over to grab his present from where Izumi has only just noticed it under the tree. 

It’s obvious that Ritsu has put in the bare minimum when it comes to the wrapping, with the amount of sticky tape Izumi can see holding it together. The wrapping itself is also corny as _hell_ , but...it also makes the recipient startlingly obvious; instead of something more christmas-y, it was space themed, with metallic moons and stars against a dark blue background. 

It’s practically teared into the moment it lands in Leo’s hands.

A pair of eyes widen as they land on the gift waiting inside. “Ahh..” Mouth slightly ajar. “Ah! Ahhh! Rittsu! You! This!”

Leo continues to gape down at a mug and a notepad. Both match the wrapping paper somewhat, with the galaxy patterning. The only difference is that the mug has white writing on it, the words _“I need some space”_ written neatly on the curved surface. 

Practically vibrating, Leo jumps out of his seat to capture Ritsu in a hug. It doesn’t last all that long, surprisingly, but that might just be because of the excited glint in Leo’s eyes. 

“It’s my turn now! -And mine was for Suo!” Izumi almost thinks that Leo is going to say something about _‘the kiss I gave you earlier was actually my gift!’_ , but the redhead actually goes to grab a proper present, to his mild surprise. 

He comes back only moments later, with something that fits comfortably in his hands. As he sits down, it’s easy to see what it is.

In a neat stack, there are twelve _(presumably homemade, judging from the imperfect shapes-)_ cookies of what looks to be differing flavours. The transparent wrapping makes it obvious to Izumi as to why Leo had to hide it in the kitchen, but he _does_ have to admit that it was a good decision. The only pop of colour on the gift besides its contents is a bright red ribbon at the top, keeping the wrapping secure. 

“Leo-san…” The flush that had been slowly fading is back in full force. Oh boy. “This is a very kind gesture. I’ll be sure to savour them when I eat them.”

With a whoop, Leo launches himself at Tsukasa, and the younger boy quickly finds himself with a lap-full of their king. “Aah, I’m so relieved you like it! Suo can be so picky sometimes, I was seriously worried that you’d just reject it outright!”

Tsukasa sputters in response, hands hovering in the air, unsure as to where to put them now that his lap was occupied. Eventually, though, they end up resting in Leo’s hair. 

Izumi vaguely keeps track of things as they go along; he himself ends up receiving multiple refills for skin care items that only Arashi could’ve known he was running out of, something he is _eternally_ grateful for. He hadn’t exactly had the time to buy them himself lately, so it saved him the trouble. 

He makes sure to roll his eyes, remarking how “This isn’t all that much of a gift, Naru-kun~,” but he makes sure that it’s in a teasing tone. Arashi’s known him long enough to catch the grateful tinge in his expression too, saving him the embarrassment of having to voice it aloud. 

Somehow, Tsukasa manages to end up going last. It might’ve been thanks to the distraction that currently sits in his lap, but they all make sure to tease him, saying that maybe he should’ve just gone first if he was going to use _this_ as an excuse.

Predictably Tsukasa stammers, but with Leo clinging to his waist like a burr there’s not much he can do. 

With a sigh, he instead points over to the tree, to a lone present still sitting there. 

“That’s your present, Narukami-senpai. Since I’m currently..” He trails off for a moment, cheeks flushing, “Occupied, I must encourage you to retrieve it yourself.”

Arashi only giggles, getting up from the couch to grab it and return shortly. “It’s not a problem at all! I wouldn’t want to interrupt you _lovebirds,_ after all!” That gets another choked sound out of Tsukasa, and a soft laugh from Leo. Izumi just snorts. If it had been up to _him_ , he would’ve definitely made his kouhai go get it himself. It wasn’t as if Leo couldn’t just lie back down again. Then again, Tsukasa probably wouldn’t be able to take that sort of embarrassment a second time. 

Opening the present, Arashi takes care to not rip the paper (which has been carefully wrapped, something that’s clear despite the job not being flawless), and gasps lightly at what’s inside.

“Oh Tsukasa-chan, you _shouldn’t_ have! If it weren’t for Leo-kun, I’d come over there right this instant to give you a hug!”

Tsukasa’s blush only gets stronger from the reply, but it seems to be of the pleased variety this time. Arashi seems to miss it, admiring the new eyeshadow palette that she was now the new owner of. It’s one that she had been wanting for a while, Izumi notes as he glances to his side. How thoughtful. 

With a hum, Izumi let himself relax further into the couch, lips quirking into a smile once he was sure that no one else was looking at him. 

It wasn’t like he thought that this small gathering of theirs would go _badly_ but… it was a lot better than he’d expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't think too hard about the title of this fic, since i'm Really not good with those. but other than that, this is a gift for an exchange! it's a little late because of motivation issues, but i hope it turned out alright and that my recipient enjoys it T_T 
> 
> it ended up being a little more knights-centric than strictly romantic, so i hope that's okay too!!! and if you've come this far, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
